capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Servbot
Servbot (Kobun in Japan, literally "foster child") are a series of short, cutesy robot characters from the Mega Man Legends games. They are not a single character, but one of a group of 41 small, indestructible robots made by the air pirate Tron Bonne to do her bidding, who they love like a mother. Each Servbot has its own ability from cooking to cleaning to battle, and they do various chores on board the Bonne family airship the Gesellschaft. Despite their small size, they can be quite powerful fighters and are vital to the Bonnes success as pirates. Servbots also love to eat spaghetti, curry, and drink coffee. They first appear in Mega Man Legends as an enemy of sorts which Tron sends to rob banks and cause a general commotion. However, by Mega Man Legends 2, the Servbots begin to treat MegaMan more kindly (though still antagonistically), thanks in part to Tron's crush on MegaMan. Personality Servbots are similar in appearance to LEGO figures and are often referred to as "Lego People" for that reason. They also serve as the comic relief throughout the Legends series. During their adventures in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the Servbots don't seem to realize (or perhaps care) that they're stealing or doing anything wrong. Rather, they probably see their missions as just playing or simply doing anything they can to make Tron happy. In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, Servbot 40 becomes interested in interior design and talking about his feelings. The in-game description mentions that he is "learning that it's okay to be different." Ironically, in the Japanese version of this game, Servbot 40 is intensely perverted. With this in mind, many of his "innocent" activities (Reading a "style" magazine, investigating Tron's drawers, etc...) don't appear to be quite so innocent any more. They are unconditionally loyal and will gladly do anything for Tron, in contrast to the disloyal and double dealing Birdbots. Other Appearances *Servbots accompany Tron in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Namco x Capcom during several of her special moves, including her MvC2 super moves King Servbot and Lunch Rush. *A Servbot appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 as only a cute, useless joke character. However, because of his diminutive size, he is incredibly hard to hit, and some attacks will miss him completely. A good example is Venom's Venom Web and most of Abyss' second form's moves, which Servbot is immune to. As such, Servbot is considered the smallest unmodified character to ever appear in a fighting game. While he does the least damage in the game and has the lowest level of vitality, one of his Hyper Combos does considerable block damage. *In Maximo vs. Army of Zin, the head of a Servbot can be found as a platform to jump from in one of the later stages. *In the game Dead Rising, Frank West can enter a toy store themed around Servbots. The player can take plastic Servbot heads and place them on themselves, or put them on zombies. *In the Mega Man Battle Network games, Lan's best friend, Mayl, has a Servbot doll in her room. *In Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, Jacques has a Servbot on the arm of his unlockable Special Costume. Gallery Image:MarCap2Servbot.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' by Bengus Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters